spiderman_unlimited_mobile_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man Unlimited (mobile game) Wiki
Click for the latest Fanguide News! Fanguide Update 10/9/2015 Spider-Man Unlimited (mobile game) Plot: After encountering the Gold Goblin Nick Fury recruits Spider-Man to defeat a multi-versal Sinister Six who are invading New York City via a portal in order to steal ISO-8. Once the first Goblin boss is defeated S.H.I.E.L.D. manages to use the portal to bring Spider-Men (and Women) from other dimensions to aid in the fight against the Sinister Six. The first issue sees Spider-Man fighting against several versions of the Green Goblin. Subsequent issues feature different versions of the Vulture, Electro, Sandman, Doctor Octopus & Mysterio. About the game The Ultimate Fan-Guide This guide will feature many sections and useful tools that are directed towards improving and enhancing YOUR SMU experience! I would like to thank everyone within the community for making all of this possible! Countless hours have been spent collecting the information gathered in this wiki. Various data has been pulled from fellow Gameloft forum members, and credit will be given for their valiant efforts. Please visit and join/like us on our Official Fanguide Facebook Page and Twitter Please be sure to visit the SMU Official Gameloft SMU Forum Also, here's a link to official Marvel SMU newsfeed! Check out the SMU Fanguide Video Channel for the past fanguide episodes featuring hot topics and other videos made by myself. Latest SMU News/Announcements 'Spider Island is here!' What's New Welcome to Alliance Mode! Engage in chaotic competition and ally with friends! And check out SPIDER-ISLAND, where your friendly neighborhood fan-favorite characters get Spider-Powers! ∙ ALLIANCE MODE: Can you control NYC and keep it?! ∙ SPIDER-ISLAND, based on the Spider-Island series in the Marvel comics! NYC is getting Spider-Powers, leading up to SECRET WARS! ∙ 5 new characters, including MJ, Black Cat & Peter Parker! ∙ Silver Sable’s journey! ∙ Chat system! ∙ Mission-style event runs Facebook announcements: All New All Different Spider-Man, 2099, and Agent Venom all confirmed, coming soon! Head over to the Fanguide Facebook page for more details! Current Events For Event Portals details please visit the Portals page. For details and tips competing in current events, see the Event Strategies page. For a history of events, visit the Previous Events page. For tips on battlegrounds events see the Battlegrounds guide page. Important Info Forum members ChiroVette and goatmeat keep track of the Spider results from all portals: Visit ChiroVette's Data For ALL Available Portals! thread for users posts, discussion Visit the 'Portal stats' tab in goatmeat's Spiderman Unlimited Spreadsheet of Awesome for a longer history of portal results and more detailed statistics. For Help with team orders and abilities of spiders visit the experts in the official SMU Forum here! Team Order Thread Recommended Pages Navigating the game Playing the game Alliances Titans Tips and Video Tutorials Score Guide Game Content Missions All Characters All Bosses Spreadsheet of Awesome Fanguide Alliance SMU Twitch Stream Upcoming/Leaked Content Technical Help Level Mapping Op Ed Pieces! Fanpics Category:Videos Forum This wiki was created by KalToTheEL (Stephen Newell), with much credit to all members of the Gameloft spider-man unlimited forum. Much of the content was taken from information aquired within the forum, and was simply organized, edited, and worded by myself and various community members. For information about myself and other gameloft forum members please visit the following link. About Me